Ray's Anatomy Season Two
by KaiHiwRayKon
Summary: Season two. Ray finds out the truth, what will happen when everybody does? Will Ray shatter or continue to stand tall?
1. Chapter 1

First of all, thank you for your support! Here I bring you Season Two. When I finish translating the spanish season, I promise to begin the new chapters with the English version, actually it's easier that way.

Well, I don't own Beyblade or Grey's Anatomy.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously on Ray's Anatomy:_

_–Hi. My name's Ray Kon, I'm an intern. They told me to look for Doctor Hiwatari.–_

_–Behind you. – a husky voice sounded at my back. I felt chills for the proximity of the voice. –Are you done? Or are you going to continue drooling? –_

_-Good morning, Ray.-_  
_-Good morning Doctor Hiwatari.-_  
_-You can call me Kai. ... The patients are still asleep. We should leave them rest a little longer.-_

_– What a beautiful anatomy you have Ray. –_  
_– Kai, you know that in the hospital we do not tolerate favoritisms, do you remember?_

_–What is wrong with you? What do you have against me?–_  
_–If Kai has favoritisms with you, then everyone is going to complain with me, and I don't want any more problems. It will also affect your credibility. Your abilities could be bloqued if everyone else thinks you're chosen by feelings and not for what you are capable of. You understood?–_  
_–That happened to you Brooklyn?–_  
_–Yes, I'm sorry for taking this personal.–_

_–Plastics.–_  
_-I told you he was weird.-_  
_-Ray, you really want to be with Dr. Bryan? Remember you will have to spent more than 24 hours with him every three days. You sure about your decision?-_  
_-Not really, I'm not sure, but Dr. Bryan is an excellent doctor and he needs an intern, so I'll be it.-_

_-Ray, what's wrong?-_  
_-Kai, it hurts me to tell you this but, this between us has to stop. It's not right._  
_-Ray, come on. You have a lot of pressure at the moment, that's all.-_

_-I love you Ray.-_  
_-Don't make it more difficult for me Kai, please. I love you too.-_

_-Ray, I'm so sorry. Miguel. What are you doing here?-_  
_-You would know if you had answered any of my calls.-_  
_-Hi, I'm Miguel Hiwatari.-_  
_-Hiwatari?-_  
_-And you must be the one who's been screwing my husband.-_

* * *

I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't. Every person with whom I try to establish a relationship, ends up walking away one way or the other.

When I knew Kai had a husband, I decided to leave the hospital as fast as I could. It was raining but I didn't care. I left the bike parked and just ran aimlessly, letting my feet lead the way.

When I finally stopped, I raised my face to see where I was. I was standing in front of the Mercy Hospital. Since it was Friday, the visiting hours were until 8:00 p.m., I remembered leaving the General Hope around 7:00 p.m., so I should still be in time to go inside. With decision I walked inside and headed to the reception. The same miss, as the last time, was in there.

–You again...– she said with despise, but after looking at my wet face from the rain and tears and because of the fact that my eyes must have been swollen and red, her voice and expression softened. –You are in visiting hours. Who would you like to see?–  
–My older brother... Kon.–I said with low voice.  
–Kon? Let me see...– she stood up and looked to some papers. Then she turned to look at me again. –Lee Kon?– I nodded. –He's in room 2015, doctor.– she said smiling tenderly.  
–How do you know...?– I looked down and saw I still had my scrubs and lab coat. – Oh...– I tried to smile back but I only managed to make my lips shake and that more tears fell down my cheeks. – Thank you.– I told her and walked to the rooms.

People looked at me as I passed by, because I was all wet, crying, and had my scrubs on. I really don't know what others might think, but at that moment I couldn't care less. When I reached room 2015 I knocked on the door and when I got no answer I went inside slowly.

–Lee?– I called him when I saw the room was really dark. Thinking he might be asleep I started to back out, all of the sudden the light on the side table turn on. Lying there is my brother Lee. His name is Lee Wong, really we are half-brothers, but for me he's just my beloved brother.  
–Hi Lee!– I greeted him with mix tears of happiness and sadness.  
–Hello doctor.– he greeted me. –Are you here for more analysis?–  
–No Lee... it's me, Ray, your brother.  
–Brother? I have a brother?– he turned his head to the side.  
–Yes, Lee. I'm your brother.  
–Why do you say that doctor? How are you?– he said freaking out.  
–Calm down Lee, I'm Ray Kon.– He examined me with his eyes. Then he turned to a mirror that was in the room. We only share father, but we look alike. The same golden eye color. The same black hair and tan skin. The greatest difference between us are our noses. Mine is just as my mother's, very fine and delicate, and Lee's is just as our father's.  
–We do look alike.– Lee said with trembling voice.  
–How come I don't remember my own brother?– he yelled taking his hands to his head. I approached him and hugged him, that calm him a little.  
–Lee, you had an accident, you hit your head really hard and that caused you brain damage, in the memory, on the temporal lobe.  
–What happened?– his eyes were shinning, clearly worried. I sighted.  
–We had just arrived to the city and rent an apartment. To celebrate you wanted us to go to a restaurant, and to celebrate too our start as interns. It was raining, but we still got on the car and headed to the restaurant.–  
–Was I driving Ray?  
–Yes..., a car skidded near us and was heading to my door. You freaked out, and trying to avoid it you turned the steering wheel and we saved from that crash, but... our car hit a lamp post. The window on your side broke and you hit your head. You fell unconscious and I took you to the hospital, they has to take you to surgery... you had internal hemorrhage. They were able to treat you, but your memory was seriously damaged.–  
–Did something happen to you?  
–I only hurt my neck, no big deal.  
–How long ago?  
–About two months ago.– We remained silent for a long time. Lee looked ar me the whole time. Until he spoke again.  
–Who are you?– he asked sweetly.  
–Oh, Lee.– I took his hand and caressed his cheek. He just observed me speechless. The door opened and a nurse came in.  
–I'm sorry the visiting hours are over.– she said.  
–Yes, ok course.– I answered. –Lee I have to go.– I looked at him tenderly.  
–Ok, doctor. Good-bye.– he said smiling.

I left the hospital and it had stopped raining, but my clothes were still damp. I had to go back to the Hope General for the bike, but I was in no mood to see Kai. Even though I started walking to the hospital. When I was mid way, the rain began again. A light blue truck stopped besides me. The driver lowered the window. It was Max.

–Hi Ray. I don't think you wanna head home in your bike with this rain, do you?– he asked worried.  
–No.– I answered coldly.  
–I can give you a ride, if you want.– he said with a wide smile.  
–Thank you, but I don't want to bother you.– I said ashamed of my rudeness.  
–No problem.–

He opened the door and I got in. I told him where I live and it seemed he knew the place, even though he was surprised when I told him. We arrived to the building and Max got in the parking lot just like that, like he knew it. He parked and we went to my apartment. I invited him in. I changed my wet clothes while Max waited in the living-room. Then, we began talking.

–Nice apartment Ray.– he told me looking around.  
–Thank you.–  
–Someone else lives here?–  
–He should... but no.– I sighted and looked how Max was staring at me. –Do you remember the tenth intern?  
–Yeah...–  
–He should be the one living here too. He's my brother, but he's... away.–  
–Oh wow, then, he's on a trip?–  
–Kindda...–

We kept talking for a while. About our residents, our hard times as interns, of the other interns, of the bosses... When we were talking about Kai, I got a little nervous.

–Max... I really like you, do you like me?–  
–A lot.– he smiled.  
–Then, we are friends, right?–  
–Of course! Don't doubt it.–  
–Good, I need to talk to someone and I believe you are the only person with whom I can do it.–  
–Tell me.–  
–Kai, I mean... doctor Hiwatari, the first day I met him I couldn't help... mmmhh... drool for him– I blushed when remembering.–And he acted coldly towards me, but the next day, when we went to rounds, he kissed me in the elevator.– I looked at Max, he was watching me with interest, without judging me or getting upset. –After, in the welcome party, he kissed me again and told me I was cute. I tried not to continue further, following Brooklyn's advice, but I couldn't help it. I felt in love with Kai. One morning... – I blushed again. –We gave ourselves to one another.–  
–Whoa...– Max was really surprised. –That's why you had trouble?–  
–No, you are the first one to know... oh well... yes, with Bryan I had trouble for being late that day. But Brooklyn only saw us kissing, and when we had supposedly broke up, Ozuma saw us kissing too and told Brooklyn.–  
–Oh, wow...– Max looked at me sweetly. –But why are you so sad?–  
–Because today I found out that Kai... that Kai is married.–  
–What?  
–Yes, to the new doctor... Miguel.–  
–Miguel Lavalier.  
–Yeah, Miguel Lavalier-Hiwatari.–  
–Wow Ray, I'm sorry.– he hugged me strongly, I couldn't help it and tears began falling from my eyes like a waterfall. Max tightened the hug and caressed my hair. When I finally calm down, I thank him and he told me my secret was save with him. We parted and I asked Max how he knew the building.  
–I live on the next floor, right above you.– he said smiling.  
–It's good to have a friend so close.– I told him returning the smile.  
–I'm amazed we haven't seen each other before. 'Night Ray.–  
–I know, 'night Max.–  
–I take you tomorrow, see you at 3:30 in the car.–

Even though I was feeling really sad for what happened with Kai, being able to talk to Max and let out everything, really calmed me. I was feeling better.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Beyblade or Grey's Anatomy.  
This is a short chapter but I hope you like it. My BBFF told me to end this chapter here, therefore the next chapter is very long.

* * *

The next day Max took me to the hospital. In the entrance there was Kai, even though if I tried to avoid him I wouldn't make it, so I had to resign myself. I greeted him with a cold "Hello" and tried to walk by. Kai took me from the forearm.

–Are you angry? – He asked staring at my eyes. My silence made his stare soften. –I'm sorry Ray... but...–  
–Maybe I wouldn't be if you had told me before, and I didn't have to find out by him showing up and telling me himself. – I interrupted really angry.  
–Ray...–  
–No, forget it. I'm an open drain; everything you say will just go to the sewers. – I managed to let go and walked away really pissed.

I approached the nurse station. There was the girl with pink hair.

–Hi, Ray! – She greeted me with a big smile.  
–Hi Mariah. – I was able to return her a small smile.  
–Doctor Masefield is looking for you.–  
–Masefield? Brooklyn? For what does he want me?–  
–I think he wants to change your resident or something. I'm not sure.–  
–Thank you. Did someone tell Bryan? I mean, Doctor Kutzenov.–  
–I don't think so, but if I see him, I'll tell him. – She smiled again.  
–Thank you Mariah. – I left running to search for Brooklyn.  
–Oh, there you are Ray. – He greeted me happily. –The new doctor, Miguel Lavalier, ask for you to work with him in OB/GYN.–  
–Ok. – I said feeling down. I heard some steps and when I raised my eyes I saw Miguel standing in front of me.  
–Hi, young Kon. Let's go, there is a lot of work to do. – He said happily.  
–A pleasure, Doctor Lavalier. – Brooklyn greeted him.  
–You can call me Doctor Hiwatari, if you want. – He said triumphantly. When looking at Brooklyn's confused expression, he added. –My **married **name is Miguel Lavalier-Hiwatari.–  
–Oh, ok...– Brooklyn turned to look at me with eyes wide open. I limited myself to shrug.

All day long I spent working with Doctor Lavalier-Hiwatari. My heart broke every time I called him Hiwatari, but at least I was lucky enough not to see Kai again. When my shift was over, I went out to the parking lot and, my bike was still there! Why had someone stolen the other antique, and this brand new and pretty bike not? I tried not to think about it. In my pocket I still had the keys, so I unchained the bike and got on it.

I was in no mood to be in my house, even though I was exhausted to go anywhere else. I decided that the best option was to go with my brother. When I arrived at the "Mercy Hospital", I shivered. I felt like someone was following me. I chained my bike and entered the mental institution. I arrived in visiting hours, so I had no problem at all. This time I was wearing casual clothes, so I wondered what Lee's reaction would be.

In the reception, there was a young lady I hadn't seen before. She had short pink hair. Her skin was very pale and her features were fine and delicate.

–Hi, my name is Matilda; in what can I help you? – She said smiling.  
–Hello, I'm Ray Kon; I would like to see my brother Lee Kon, please. – I answered returning the smile.  
–Allow me a moment, please. – She examined some files on the computer.  
–Your brother is in electro-shocks.–  
–Oh, wow. – We remained in silence for a while. –Has it worked?–  
–Yes, he's a little more lucid after the therapy. – She answered a bit surprised for my sudden question.  
–Then, can I wait for him?–  
–Yes, of course. Take a sit please. – I nodded with a smile and sat down on the waiting room. I felt someone sitting behind me, but I didn't turn around, it was none of my business to know who came to the hospital.

After a long time, the young lady at the reception, Matilda, called me into the visiting room where my brother was waiting for me. The person behind me also stood up, I couldn't get where he or she went, but I was still feeling someone following me. I opened the door and went in. I felt someone's eyes staring at my back.

When I entered the visiting room I saw my brother, he had a weak smile on his face. His body was exhausted. I sat in front of him on the floor. I sank my face in his knees and he caressed my hair. I raised a hand and took one of his. When I felt he was squeezing it hard, I raised my face and our eyes met.

–Ray...– he said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Beyblade or Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

Previously on Ray's Anatomy:

_When I entered the visiting room I saw my brother, he had a weak smile on his face. His body was exhausted. I sat in front of him on the floor. I sank my face in his knees and he caressed my hair. I raised a hand and took one of his. When I felt he was squeezing it hard, I raised my face and our eyes met._

_–Ray...– he said softly._

* * *

My eyes filled with tears and a big smile formed on my lips.

–Lee. – I raised my hand and caressed his left cheek. –Lee. – I repeated and stood up to hug him. He returned the hug.  
–I missed you so much. – He said while pressing his cheek into mine.  
–Do you remember what happened? – I said a little worried.  
–Yes, a bit. Do you live alone in our apartment? Or did you find a room-mate? – He said sadly.  
–No, I live alone.–  
–I'm so sorry; it wasn't my intention to abandon you.–  
–I don't blame you Lee. I just want you to be fine. – I hugged him again.  
–Thank you. And, you are in the hospital?–  
–Yeah, jeje... but I've had some problems. – I said shyly.  
–Ray? What did you do? – He asked mocking me.  
–I slept with my resident, for a while. – I lowered my sight.  
–You did what?! Ray! –  
–But I ended up everything, don't worry. I will dedicate myself only to work and study.–  
–Agreed Ray. I don't judge you, but be careful, ok?–  
–Yes Lee, don't worry about it.–  
–Ray? This might sound a little strange but... could you hold me and sing me a song?–  
–Of course Lee. – I didn't think it was strange at all, but I was surprised. I sat beside him and hugged him tight; I began to sing a lullaby that our nanny used to sing.

After a long while, I had to go back to the hospital, but with a crack on my heart. I had recovered my brother, but just for a small moment. When I entered the hospital I came face to face with Bryan. He was pissed, to say the least. My soul felt to my feet. I freaked out with that look.

–What did I do? – It was my first reaction. He raised his hand; I thought he would hit me.  
–You? Nothing! Why Brooklyn assigned you to the new doctor?–  
–He asked for me.–  
–But, why? You are the best intern I've had. I don't accept they take you away from me. – He said really angry, screaming.  
–Miguel Lavalier-Hiwatari...– I whispered.  
–What? – Bryan asked confused.  
–Miguel Lavalier-Hiwatari, he's Kai's husband. I think that explains all, no?–  
–Oh, wow. They are watching you. I'll try to get you back with me, if you agree, of course.–  
–Yes, please. I'd rather be in plastics. – I begged. –I don't want to be with him, please. – Bryan looked at me seriously.  
–All right, I'll talk to Brooklyn, but don't pretend to be the victim in here. – He said with a tone of amusement. We heard some soft steps, we both turned around at the same time.  
–Doctor Kon, here you are, I have been looking for you. – It was Doctor Lavalier-Hiwatari.  
–What makes you think you can steal my intern? – Bryan said angrily. I feared Kai's husband was about to get hit.  
–Because I need and intern, that's why. – He answered with a smirk.  
–But there is already and intern in OB/GYN.–  
–Yes, but I have been told that Ray is a really good doctor. For that reason I want him in my service.–

It was awkward that they were fighting over me. I turned to my right and saw Brooklyn heading towards us. I felt relieved. Brooklyn could save me.

–Ray, Doctor Ivanov needs you. – Brooklyn said interrupting the discussion.  
–Thank you. – I sighted in relieve.

Bryan and Doctor Lavalier-Hiwatari began arguing with Brooklyn, demanding him to let me be in their services.

–No. – Brooklyn said firmly raising his voice. –Ray stays with Doctor Ivanov.–  
–But... Ivanov, doesn't he have already two interns? – said Bryan.  
–It's true, Ivanov can't have three interns. So I demand Ray for me. – We all turned towards that voice, it was Kai.  
–With the competition there's between Ray and Ozuma, I think it's a good idea to have them together. – said Kai.

Just when Lavalier-Hiwatari and Bryan were about to argue again, Brooklyn raised his hands to the head and screamed already pissed off.

–All right! Kai, you keep Ray and Ozuma. Tala keeps Max and Julia. Bryan keeps Kane. Miguel keeps Salima and Michael. And that's my final decision! If you have a problem, suck it up. Ray, if you have any problem with the decision or you're uncomfortable, you stay with me. Show out professionalism doctors! – With those words Brooklyn left, very very angry.  
–I had never seen him so pissed. – said a surprised Kai.  
–Ok, everyone. Off to work. – It was Doctor Dickenson, the chief.

I looked around; every single person was looking at us. Doctors and patients. I felt really ashamed. I saw how Kai was walking away and I followed him. I was able to reach him fast.

–What a scene we made up there, don't you think? – Kai told me laughing.  
–I don't think it's funny. Why did you choose me? – I asked angrily.  
–You'd rather be with my husband?–  
–No. – We remained silent. I saw Kai was heading to the OR. –Kai?–  
–Ivanov really needs you. – He held the door for me, so I could go inside.

We scrubbed in for the surgery. When we were inside the OR, the first thing I saw was Doctor Ivanov on top of a patient, which was on the table, and seemed to have severe hemorrhage on the chest. Ivanov, amm... I mean Tala, was trying to stop it. Ozuma, Kane and Salima each held two bags of blood.

–Ivanov, you called us, what is it? – Kai asked.  
–What do you think Hiwatari? – He said irritated. –He's lost too much blood, could you check the brain? The machine doesn't detect activity.–  
–All right. I'll have to open him. Ray, help me. – We opened the skull and Kai began to revise the impulses closely. –They are really weak, but they're still there. – Tala hadn't moved a millimeter.  
–Ok, Ozuma put another bag. Salima, Kane I need you to take the clamps and maintain the chest open. Ray, help me. Get on my place. – I looked at Kai, he was laughing at me. –Ray, come on.–  
–Eh... yeah, sorry Tala. – I got on the table and cover the hemorrhage.  
–Be very careful Ray. – Kai told me.  
–Yes, don't press very hard, but not too soft either. – Tala added.  
–And how am I supposed to know how much is enough? – I asked a bit nervous.  
–You just have to know. – Tala answered.

Ozuma and Kane were watching me with despise. Salima, on the other hand, smiled at me. Tala continued the surgery; the aorta had a little open. He cauterized it very carefully. The hemorrhage stopped and I was able to get down the table.

–Thank you Ray. – Tala told me and began closing. I saw Kai was working on something on the brain. I approached him while I changed my gloves.  
–What's wrong? – I asked shyly. Ozuma placed himself behind me.  
–He had a clogged vein, luckily I was able to detect it now... There it is. – Kai also closed the open.  
–Poor guy, he just came for a check -up and ended with two major surgeries. Heart and brain. – Salima said.  
–But... he agreed, right? – I asked to no one specifically.  
–Of course Ray, what kind of doctors do you think we are? – Tala told me outraged.  
–I'm sorry. But... I...–  
–Calm down Ray, he told us he wasn't feeling well, that he didn't know what was wrong, and asked us to do the necessary to cure him.–  
–All right then.–  
–Ray, Ozuma, let's go. We have a lot to do. Salima, Kane, Ivanov, you should go with Masefield when you're done here. He has news for you.–

We got out of the OR and check on the other patients of Kai.

–Doctor Hiwatari. Why is Ray with us? – I heard that Ozuma was asking. I was heading out of a room of a patient when I heard him, so I hid behind a door.  
–He's with me because they didn't know where to place him.–  
–But...– Ozuma tried to argue.  
–No "buts'". It's Brooklyn's demand. – Kai said with a smile. –If you have a complaint go with him, but let me warn you he's not in a good mood. – He told Ozuma defying him.  
–No, it's fine. – Ozuma resigned and went back to a patient.

I got out of my hiding place and found myself face to face with Kai.

–Don't even think about it. – I said firmly.  
–But... I haven't said a word, Ray. – He said with a big smile on his face, looking at me with OUR look. I glared at him.  
–You don't need to. Just... don't even think about it. – I said firmly walking away. –And stop giving me that look.–  
–What look?–  
–Our look. – I walked away fast and went to the cafeteria.

When I was there I found Max. I saw him worried, so I sat down with him to talk.

–Max, what's wrong? – I asked worrying for him.  
–What's Brooklyn's problem? Assigning you with Kai and me with Tala.–  
–And, what's wrong about it?–  
–What's wrong about it?! You like Kai, don't you? And... I hadn't told you... but I like Tala. Actually...–  
–Actually what?–  
–Actually we are dating. We've been a couple for a while.–  
–What?!– I was really surprised. I would have never imagined that.  
–Yes, I know. But it's true. Masefield and the chief know. Tala told them.–  
–I thought we were friends, why didn't you tell me?–  
–I didn't think it was the best time, considering what you've been trough.–  
–Well... thank you... I guess. – I smiles sincerely. We finished lunch and went back to our duties.

If Brooklyn knew, why had he placed us with them? What was he up to? Was he trying to prove something? The rest of the day I kept working with Ozuma. We didn't stand each other, but it was our job before anything else.

After my long shift, I decided to visit my brother. I got on my bike and went to the Mercy. Once again I felt someone following me. I think this is already paranoia, maybe I should go with the shrinks. Who could possibly be following me? And what for?

When I entered the visiting room I saw my brother. Besides him there was his doctor. He was a young man with blond hair, blue eyes and tanned skin.

–Hi! How you doing? My name is Mystel, it's a pleasure to meet you. – He stretched his hand towards me with a wide smile.  
–The pleasure's mine. – I shook his hand. I felt how my knees were shaking and a blush appeared on my cheeks. He smiled me happily and my brother only watched us. My heart began beating very fast. What's happening to me?!

* * *

I hope you liked the third chapter.

I want to thank Rangerapprentice, suzanne, and Kiuku.

And to be perfectly honest, I had no idea with the last name of Bryan, in my draft the name ended up crossed out.

Btw, I've recently wanted to start a club named "Ray hates Kai". LOL. Ok, no I love these two.

See you in next chapter! Something intresting will happen...


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Beyblade or Grey's Anatomy. I don't think they are intrested in selling...  
Well... whatever, enjoy the fourth and almost last chapter. (Wait, what?)

* * *

Previously on Ray's Anatomy:

_My eyes filled with tears and a big smile formed on my lips.  
–Lee. – I raised my hand and caressed his left cheek. –Lee. – I repeated and stood up to hug him. He returned the hug.  
–I missed you so much. – He said while pressing his cheek into mine._

_You are the best intern I've had. I don't accept they take you away from me. – He said really angry, screaming.  
–Miguel Lavalier-Hiwatari...– I whispered.  
–What? – Bryan asked confused.  
–Miguel Lavalier-Hiwatari, he's Kai's husband. I think that explains all, no?–_

–_Don't even think about it. – I said firmly.  
–But... I haven't said a word, Ray. – He said with a big smile on his face, looking at me with OUR look. I glared at him.  
–You don't need to. Just... don't even think about it. – I said firmly walking away. –And stop giving me that look.–  
–What look?–  
–Our look. – _

–_What's Brooklyn's problem? Assigning you with Kai and me with Tala.–  
–And, what's wrong about it?–  
–What's wrong about it?! You like Kai, don't you? And... I hadn't told you... but I like Tala. Actually...–  
–Actually what?–  
–Actually we are dating. We've been a couple for a while.–_

_When I entered the visiting room I saw my brother. Besides him there was his doctor. He was a young man with blond hair, blue eyes and tanned skin._

–_Hi! How you doing? My name is Mystel; it's a pleasure to meet you. – He stretched his hand towards me with a wide smile.  
–The pleasure's mine. – I shook his hand. I felt how my knees were shaking and a blush appeared on my cheeks. He smiled me happily and my brother only watched us. My heart began beating very fast. What's happening to me?!_

* * *

–Hi, my name is Ray. – I said a bit nervous, smiling back. He hadn't let go my hand, so I took mine away. I sat beside Lee. The doctor remained standing on his other side.  
–Ray? I have a brother named Ray. – Lee said softly, watching me with an innocent look. I smiled at him briefly and when he got distracted looking at the window, I took my hands to my face and began crying. The doctor sat at my right. He hugged me and caressed my back trying to comfort me.  
–He's not doing well, right? – I said with shaking voice.  
–I'm sorry, but... no. If he doesn't get any better in some days, we are going to have to operate him. Well, a neurosurgeon, of course. Jeje. – He said a little ashamed, letting go.  
–All right. – It was all I could answer. We remained silent for a long time. The quiet was bothering me.  
–Doctor, are you a psychologist or a psychiatrist?–  
–Psychiatrist. – He answered simply.  
–Oh...–  
–Ray, the photo of you that your brother has, you brought it?–  
–Eeh... photo? Oh, yes. It's an attempt that he doesn't forget me. – Even though I had forgotten the photo.  
–Lee usually talks to me about you. When his memory comes back, the first thing he thinks of is you.–  
–Really?!– I said surprised and happy at the same time.  
–Yes, in fact, I feel I already know you. – He said smiling even more. I blushed again. I saw the clock on the wall. I had to go to rest for a while before my next shift.  
–I have to go. It was a pleasure meeting you, doctor. – We shook hands again. He smiled at me. I turned to my brother. I approached him and kissed his forehead.  
–Bye, Lee. – He looked at me confused. I sighted and headed to the door.  
–Ray, wait! – I stopped with the hand on the doorknob leaving the door half open. I turned around.  
–I know it's sudden, but, would you go out with me? For a coffee or something? – He asked hopefully. I thought about his words. The image of Kai came to my mind.  
–Yes, of course. Coffee's fine. – I answered in an impulse. The psychiatrist laughed happily and took my hands in his.  
–Thank you, Ray.–  
–No problem, doctor.–  
–Please call me Mystel.–  
–All right Mystel, I see you at 10.00 pm. in a café in front of the General Hope.–  
–Very well Ray, see you there. – He bowed a bit and kissed my hands.

When I got out of the waiting room, I saw how someone at my right got out of the hospital in a rush.

I went home and rested a few hours. I took a bath and relax myself in the tub listening to music. I felt excited and nervous for my date. Again Kai's image came to my mind. I shook my head and prepared for my next shift.

In the hospital, the first person I saw was doctor Lavalier. I just smiled a bit when I passed before him. He answered nodding his head. When I was doing my rounds I came face to face with Kai. I greeted him, but he ignored me. I went after him, unconsciously.

–Kai?–  
–What Ray? – He answered angrily.  
–Exactly, what? – I asked confused.  
–I found out you are dating two at the same time. I see why it didn't bother you to break up with me.–  
–I don't know what you're talking about. But you well know I broke up with you because you're married. – I answered now angry.  
–It is not that you didn't want too much people?–  
–Kai, I really don't know what you're talking about.–  
–Miguel told me that you are seeing someone in the Mercy. That you are very sweet with him and that he saw you very interested too in the psychiatrist of that person, and in fact you have a date with him tonight, no?– he ask with a touch of irony.

That made me get really angry, so Miguel was the one following me. I felt humiliated by the comment. The rage invaded me and tears dropped from my eyes. My fists clenched. I threw one of them against Kai; I hit him right on the right cheek.

–That's none of your business! Don't mess with my life! – I screamed at him while he was lying on the floor with his nose bleeding.

I ran away and hid in a supply room. I began crying uncontrollably. How did Kai dare to judge me like that if he didn't know the whole story? He had only heard the comments of his jealous husband, and didn't even bother in asking me my side of the story. My tears were falling like waterfalls through my cheeks.

I heard steps and saw how the handle moved. I had locked it, but I was still worried. Who could it be? I was hoping it was someone with no keys. Suddenly the door opened. It was Brooklyn. When he saw me crying he kneeled before me and hugged me. I burst out crying.

–I'm sorry Brooklyn. – I said with cracked voice.  
–Problems with Kai? – He asked with sweet voice.  
–Sort of'. – I managed to calm down a bit.  
–Do you want to work with me?–  
–But, isn't it really difficult to see sick and hurt kids?–  
–In a way, yes. But it's also impressive how fast they heal… of any problem. – He looked at me seriously. I understood the indirect.  
–All right, thank you Brooklyn. – I said cleaning my tears and smiling a bit. We stood up and got out the supply room.  
–Ok, let's go to Peds. I want to introduce you my patients.–

Brooklyn introduced me to 20 patients, the smallest one was a two month old baby, whom had a strong rash, and the oldest one was a 12 years old boy, whom had fallen down and gotten a broken arm and injured neck. They all greeted us with a big smile. I felt really lucky to be with them. They were really optimistic and the good vibe was contagious. I understood why Max had chosen Pediatrics in the first place. This was... nice. Of course it wasn't good to see sick kids, it is heart-breaking, but looking at their smiles made up for everything else. Even though I want to be a surgeon, it won't do any harm to stick around for a while. Brooklyn asked me to take care of a six years old kid, while they took him to a specialist.

–Hi, I'm doctor Kon; I'll take care of you for a while. What's your name? – I greeted him with a big smile, handing him over a stuffed toy of a duck. He took it and hugged it.  
–Thank you! Ma name's Kyle. – He said smiling happily. –I like ducks. Ma mom told me she'll buy me a real one when I get out. – He bit his lower lip still smiling; he hugged the duck and began rocking on the bed. I laughed a bit when looking at his demonstration of happiness.  
–I'm glad Kyle. How will you name your duck? – Kyle looked at the duck and then at me.  
–This one or the other? – He asked.  
–Both.–  
–This one, Quack, and the other... Brookie! – I was surprised by the name.  
–Brookie? Like Doctor Brookie? – Kids called him like that.  
–Yes, like him! – I realized how much the kids loved him, but it wasn't strange. Brookie... I mean Brooklyn has a very calmed and beautiful aura. Even animals love him.

I stood all day with the kids, mainly with Kyle. I didn't see any other doctor in the whole day. I even ate with Kyle. The little one talked to me about his life and I talked to him about mine, I even told him about Lee. With great optimism he told me not to worry about Lee, that everything would be fine. For a moment, I shared that optimism and felt happy.

At ten o'clock I was already in the café, I was really nervous. I went inside calmly and examined the tables and costumers looking for Mystel. It wasn't a big place so it didn't take me long to examine the whole place. Mystel wasn't there. Of course! How could he be here? I was naïve at believing that someone like him would be interested in someone like me. But why had he invited me then? And if...? And if Lee had told him something about my previous relationships? And if he was only trying to see how easy I am? And if he only mocked me? But... no, he couldn't be that kind of person. His invitation had sounded sincere. Maybe it was just my bad luck. People, who are important to me, end up walking away one way or the other. It was useless to keep waiting for him, he wouldn't come. It was impossible that he came.

I sighted deeply and turned around to leave. I crashed into a strong chest. Surprised I jumped backwards and looked at the person in front of me. It was Mystel.

–Oh, there you are! – It was the only thing I was able to say.

* * *

I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I really appreciate them.

The next chapter is the last one I've written so far, so maybe I'll be taking longer to update since I have to write the English and Spanish versions again. But I promise to update as soon as I can. See you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Beyblade or Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

Previously on Ray's Anatomy:

–_You are the best intern I've had. I don't accept they take you away from me. – He said really angry, screaming.  
–Miguel Lavalier-Hiwatari...– I whispered.  
–What? – Bryan asked confused.  
–Miguel Lavalier-Hiwatari, he's Kai's husband. I think that explains all, no?–_

–_What's Brooklyn's problem? Assigning you with Kai and me with Tala.–  
–And, what's wrong about it?–  
–What's wrong about it?! You like Kai, don't you? And... I hadn't told you... but I like Tala. Actually...–  
–Actually what?–  
–Actually we are dating. We've been a couple for a while.–_

_–Ray, wait! – I stopped with the hand on the doorknob leaving the door half open. I turned around.__  
__–I know it's sudden, but, would you go out with me? For a coffee or something? – He asked hopefully. I thought about his words. The image of Kai came to my mind.__  
__–Yes, of course. Coffee's fine. – I answered in an impulse. The psychiatrist laughed happily and took my hands in his.__  
__–Thank you, Ray.–__  
_

_It was impossible that he came. I sighted deeply and turned around to leave. I crashed into a strong chest. Surprised I jumped backwards and looked at the person in front of me. It was Mystel._ _–Oh, there you are! – It was the only thing I was able to say._

* * *

–Oh... there you are!–  
–Hi Ray, sorry for being late.– he said smiling.  
–No problem. I'm glad you came.– I smiled back.  
–Well, should we get a table?– We sat as far as possible from the door. We remained silent, in a very uncomfortable silence.  
–Ray, are you uncomfortable?– he asked worried.  
–No, just nervous.–  
–Same here.– he took my hands. We stood looking at each other for some minutes and burst in laughter all of the sudden. Little by little we calmed down and the silence came back.  
–Ray, Lee is your only family?– Mystel asked out of nowhere.  
–Oh, yes, he is. That's why it's so important for me to get him back.–  
–Oh, I see... Ok, let's order something, ok?– he said with a beautiful smile.  
–Agreed.– I returned the smile.

We made our order and while we waited Mystel tightened the grip in my hands. He hadn't let go and I didn't think he wanted to.

–You have really steady hands. You are a very good surgeon, right?–  
–I like to think I am.–  
–Whoa, you are cute!– he raised his right hand and caressed my cheek.

When our order arrived Mystel finally let go off my hands. We ate while we talked about our jobs and our lives. I made some obvious omissions. When we finished, Mystel paid the bill and we stood up. I felt how his hand was approaching mine and we intertwined our hands. We walked like that to the entrance.

–I'm heading that way.– I pointed to the front, of course the General Hope. Mystel smiled and approached me. We put his arms around me and kissed me. I placed my arms around his neck and answered to the kiss intensifying it. When the lack of air made its presence we parted and said good bye with a quick kiss.

Mystel walked away fast and I turned around. Behind me there were the Hiwatari doctors.

–Hello doctor Kon.– doctor Lavalier-Hiwatari greeted.  
–Hello doctors.– I greeted shyly. –Excuse me.–

I saw Kai, he looked upset, eventhought I couldn't get why. I arrived at the parking lot of the hospital and got on my bike. When I arrived home I felt a great anxiety, I didn't know about what, but it was a really strong feeling. All night long I kept feeling like that and dreamed about Lee. I began to worry for my brother. Would he be all right? I hoped that, being with Mystel, everything would be fine. The next morning I woke up with the same anxiety. I looked at my house, Lee's shadow was everywhere. I dressed as quickly as I could and ran out of there.

When I reached the hospital I was assigned to the ER. I heard a lot of noise on the hallway, I approached cautiously. From where I was standing, the first I saw was Mystel. What was he doing here? Why wasn't he with Lee? I saw how a stretcher was coming in. I felt my heart stop and I couldn't breathe. It was Lee! From the corner of my eye I saw Kai at my left, he was followed by Ozuma. I leaned against the wall; I felt I was going to pass out.

–Ray?– Kai asked arching an eyebrow. I focused on Lee, he was conscious and was yelling something. At first I couldn't tell what he was saying, but when noises became words...

"No, let me go, I'm an intern here, I have to work. Let me go idiots! Incompetents, you just want to push me aside." "No, father, no. I don't want to. Help! I don't want the boarding school, no, no!" "Mother, no... don't die."

Between each disjointed sentence his glance seemed lost and his face became pale. Kai aproached Lee and examined him.

–Someone has his chart?–  
–Yes, I have it, I'm his psychiatrist. His name is Lee...– Mystel interrupted the phrase and looked at me for a second. –Lee Kon.–  
–Kon?– Kai asked and turned to look at me too. –All right, take him to a room, I'll watch over him.–  
–Hello! Excuse me! You are?– Mystel told him without letting go from the stretcher.  
–You don't know how I am? I'm the great neurosurgeon Kai Hiwatari...–  
–Yeah, yeah all right, I dont really care who you are. I'm not leaving Lee.– He threatened him with voice and glance. Kai just ignored him and they took Lee to a room in the surgical wing of the hospital. I went after them.

When I was about to go inside the room I saw the Hiwatari doctors talking on the doorway.

–Kai, it's them.– Lavalier-Hiwatari said looking inside. Kai looked at Lee and Mystel too.  
–The patient's name is Kon.– Kai simply stated.  
–Like mine's Hiwatari?– Lavalier-Hiwatari said laughing.  
–I don't know. But I remember the psychiatrist. We saw him at the café with Ray.–  
–Yeah, I know. Patient and doctor seem very united too. You don't think...? You don't think Ray is bigamous, do you?–  
–No, he isn't. If he were, he would have stay with me.– Kai got inside the room. Lavalier-Hiwatari was surprised by the comment. He got really upset and walked away outraged. Ozuma arrived running and went inside with Kai. I followed him and stood on the doorway. When I saw Lee I was startled. His body was having a seizure in a laughter outburst. It wasn't a happy laugh, it was maniac.

"Father... Jajaja... No... no... my brother, my mother. No. Jajaja... boarding school... fire... no, no, NO!"

My heart was breaking with the memories. I leaned on the doorway. I was feeling dizzy. I walked slowly towards Lee's bed. When I reached it I fell on the floor. With all my strength, I raised my right hand and took Lee's hand in mine. Then I began crying uncontrollably.

–Ray...– his voice sounded so sweet and full o love. I felt him walking towards me, sitting besides me and hugging me.  
–Mystel...– I barely said and threw myself in his arms. I couldn't stop crying.  
–Ray... You know the patient, right?– It was Kai's voice.  
–Y... yes... he's my older brother.– I kept clung to Mystel.  
–Oh...– was the only reaction of Kai and Ozuma. Kai leaned besides me and placed his hand on my shoulder.  
–Ray, I'm sorry, but you know the rules. I must ask you to leave. – I nodded in silence and stood up. Mystel stood up with me still hugging me and took my hands in his. He raised our hands and kisses mine. I left with my head low and my dragging my feet. I knew I had to do my job, go to the pediatric wing and take care of my patients, but… I needed air.

I went outside the front door of the Hope, it was raining again. I raised my face and the rain began falling all over my face. I fell on my knees and let the rain wash away all my problems, for a moment it was just me alone with the Universe. With every lighting and every thunder I felt the roar of a tiger, and little by little I felt how each of my problems was torn apart by its claws. The sky lighted up and I heard some steps approaching me. The thunder wasn't late to make its appearance and every single window reverberated. The steps were closer and closer. Someone sat beside me without a word. I wasn't sure who it was, but his presence calmed me. I reached a point of absolute calm and I heard his breathing. No… it couldn't be him… or could it? No, it was impossible it was him. I was startled when I turned around and saw him, my suspicions were correct.

–Lee?–

* * *

Okay, that's the last chapter I've written so far. Sorry I made you wait this long. My job is stealing precious time from me. (Ok, sorry about that, I'm half-alseep already.) Tank you for following this story. I'll try to upload the brand new chapter sooner. See you in next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Beyblade or Grey's Anatomy.  
(BTW sorry for the long wait... I just entered college, and I'm all messed up with my time.)  
Enjoy!

* * *

_I went outside the front door of the Hope, it was raining again. I raised my face and the rain began falling all over my face. I fell on my knees and let the rain wash away all my problems, for a moment it was just me alone with the Universe. With every lighting and every thunder I felt the roar of a tiger, and little by little I felt how each of my problems was torn apart by its claws. The sky lighted up and I heard some steps approaching me. The thunder wasn't late to make its appearance and every single window reverberated. The steps were closer and closer. Someone sat beside me without a word. I wasn't sure who it was, but his presence calmed me. I reached a point of absolute calm and I heard his breathing. No… it couldn't be him… or could it? No, it was impossible it was him. I was startled when I turned around and saw him, my suspicions were correct._

_–Lee?–_

* * *

–Lee? What are you doing here? – I asked him really surprised.  
–That's what I want to know Ray, I have a big blank space in my mind. – he told me looking down.

I turned to the entrance; there were Ozuma, Kai, and Mystel. I looked at my brother again, there was pain in his eyes.

–I'm so sorry Ray, it wasn't my intention to hurt you. – his comment really surprised me. Did he remember what had happened?  
–You don't need to apologize Lee, it was an accident, and I'm fine. Don't blame yourself for what happe… – Lee didn't let me finish my sentence.  
–Thank you Ray, but we both know the fire didn't start on its own. – Fire? What was Lee talking about? I had thought he was talking about the car accident, but… no, no it couldn't be. He was talking about…  
–I really didn't want to be send to boarding school, away from you. – Lee said sadly. Yes, he was talking about that. It had happened ten years ago.

Our father had decided to send us to boarding school, but each one to a different one, and kilometers away one from the other. Lee couldn't stand it and burned all our things, including the entering applications. But the fire went out of control and spread to the entire house. We could barely escape, and I ended up three months in the hospital. Why was he torturing himself with that? It had been an accident, just that. Apparently his mind had gotten stuck then years ago. Lee thought we were in the hospital for THAT accident, not the current one.

–Really Lee, it was an accident. Please calm down. Everything is fine. I'm fine, and you are too. But… why don't you let the doctors check you again? For internal injuries, you know. – Wow, great excuse Ray!  
–Ok Ray… are you sure you are ok?  
–Of course Lee, everything's fine. Now, why don't we go with the doctors? They are there in the entrance. – Lee stood up with me and we walked towards the others. We reached Kai and my brother took his hand.  
–Please doctor, check my brother again, the fire was really big. – Lee begged him. Mystel and Ozuma were stunned, but Kai remained cool.  
–Of course, we'll check him again, but I want to check you too. Come with me. – Kai put Lee in a wheelchair and took him.  
–Wow, he can really treat loonies. That explains a lot. – Ozuma said looking at me with a smirk. I really wanted to hit him, but Mystel hugged me from behind and Ozuma left.  
–Are you alright? – he whispered worried into my ear.  
–Yes, I'm fine. How did he escape?  
–He saw you left the room, got up from bed, pushed the three of us to the ground, and followed you. – he answered like stating the obvious.  
–I would have loved to see that. – I told him laughing just by the thought of it. I turned to him, hugged him, and kissed him. –I'm so glad you're here. –  
–I'm glad too. – he said hugging me stronger.  
–Ray! – I turned towards the voice, it was Brooklyn, he was calling me from the entrance. I ran to meet him, and since I was soaking wet from head to toes, I began shaking.  
–Ray, are you ok? I just found out that Kai has your brother and… who's this? – I turned around, Mystel was just beside me.  
–He's… Mystel… my brother's doctor. – I said in a whisper.  
–Fine… – I saw Brooklyn examining Mystel up and down.  
–And I'm fine, by the way. – I said trying to break the tension.  
–Alright, go get changed and meet me at the cafeteria. I want to know everything. – he ordered me. I turned to look at Mystel, he just smiled me.  
–Ok, anyway I need to check on Lee, and I rather have you being with someone. I don't want you to be alone now, ok? – Mystel told me before leaving. I looked at Brooklyn once again, he just shrugged and left.

I went to my locker for dry clothes. As soon as I got changed, I went to the cafeteria to meet with Brooklyn. He invited me lunch and I told him everything about the accident that left Lee in this state and that his mind was stuck then years ago in an accident that left me three months in the hospital. Brooklyn told me not to worry, but yet I couldn't clam myself, I was really anxious.

A few hours later the chief called me into his office. He heard about Lee and decided to send me home. I tried to argue that I was fine, but he wouldn't listen to me. So I ended up completely alone in my apartment.

It was ridiculous; the last thing I needed was being alone with Lee's shadow everywhere. I ended up crying on my bed and felt asleep a while later. When I woke up, it was already morning. I stood up and got ready to go to the hospital. The first thing I wanted to do was to see Lee.

When I reached his room, Salima was there. They were talking and they looked really happy. I wondered where Lee's mind would be. Maybe it was still stuck ten years ago.

–Ray! – I turned around to see who was calling me It was Max. –Ray, how are you? I just found out your brother is in the hospital. – I pointed towards Lee.  
–He's name's Lee, he has amnesia because of a car accident we had some months ago. But I think he's better now. – I remained silent for a while. –Kai is taking care of him, and also his psychiatrist Mystel, with whom I had a date the other day, and Ozuma is in the case, and I have no idea what Salima is doing here, and the chief wants me to go home, and I can't find Brooklyn. – I looked at Max, he looked at me with mouth open. –What? – I almost yelled at him.  
–You… had a date with your brother's psychiatrist? And… he's now here working with Kai? Seriously? Seriously! – he told me in an accusing tone and with wide eyes.  
–Yeah, basically that's how things are. Fun, right? – I looked at him with a smile.  
–Ray, you've got issues. – he said moving his head negatively. –Anyway, Salima is here because our dear chief of interns changed our residents again. You can read the new arrangement in the board. But Salima is with Kai now, so your brother is in good hands. – he told me looking inside the room.  
–Yes, you are right. – Salima turned to look at us and smiled. I smiled back and said a silent "thank you" bowing my head. She replied with a silent "you're welcome". –Alright, Max, I'm leaving now to see who I'm with and what I have to do. – I walked away from my friend, but returned and gave him a hug, he hugged me back. –Sorry, I needed a hug from a friend.  
–Anytime Ray, you know I'm here for whatever you need. – I smiled at him and walked away fast.

Knowing Brooklyn, he must have assigned me to him. Max too, or left him with Tala. I already knew Salima was assigned to Kai, now the question was… and Ozuma? The doubt was killing me, so I picked up speed, but for my good luck I crashed into doctor Lavalier-Hiwatari.

–I'm sorry. – I told him in a barely audible whisper. He looked at me seriously.  
–Good, here you are, I was looking for you. Brooklyn assigned you to me. – Say what?! Since I had crashed into him just in front of the notice board I tilted my head to read the new arrangement of interns.

Kai had Salima and Ozuma, Miguel had Michael and me. The only change Brooklyn had made was moving me and Salima. I looked at doctor Lavalier again.

–Fine. – I said looking at the ground.  
–Fine, let's go. I have a new patient; she's in a very delicate state, both physically and emotionally, so be prudent. – Be prudent? What does that even mean?

When we arrived with the patient I understood. While I was checking her, she started asking me why people were unfaithful, and why were there some people that broke marriages. I didn't want to take it personal, but I felt it that way. Then she started telling me that her husband had cheated on her with his secretary.

Just then doctor Lavalier-Hiwatari came in and began talking to her. I had to get out of there, I couldn't even look at him. Even thought the patient didn't know anything I felt she was blaming me for something. I just couldn't stand it.

–Doctor Kon, come back to the room this moment, you haven't finished checking on the patient. – it was Miguel, he had followed me when I left.  
–Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just that… – I couldn't finish.  
–Your situation with doctor Hiwatari is something apart in this case, so I ask you to keep the issue aside and concentrate in helping this patient. – he told me seriously. He didn't seem angry, but he did sound angry.  
–Alright. – I went back inside with the patient and continue examining her. Since I had to take some blood samples to the lab, I got out of the room thanking the free time to think.

The patient was right in one thing, why would someone cheat on their couple? I still haven't found sense in what happened with me and Kai, why had he decided to cheat his husband with me? The only thing I could think of was that Kai was the worst, and I even felt pity for Miguel Lavalier. When I was done in the lab y went back to the room, Miguel was there with the patient.

–No, I don't want him to continue in my case. I want him out of here! – she started yelling as soon as I walked in. Even doctor Lavalier was surprised and turned towards her.  
–I'm sorry? Doctor Kon is a very professional and skilled doctor, why do you want him out of the case? – he said firmly. I have to admit that I was flattered when he defended me. But it really surprised me.  
–I overheard you talking a while ago. Doctor Kon was with your husband, the other doctor Hiwatari, right? I don't want that kind of people around. They are only interested in breaking up families. – doctor Lavalier looked even more surprised than me.  
–I'm sorry _madame_, but it was ME the one who cheated on my husband. So I ask you the favor to apologize to doctor Kon, ok? – well… that left even me in shock.

After that, Dr. Lavalier-Hiwatari left the room and I stood with the patient, who was really surprised. When my shift was over, there was only one thing I wanted to do.

I looked for him everywhere, until I found him in the parking lot. He was leaning against his car looking to the ground. The rain was falling over us and his wet hair covered his face.

–He cheated on you? – was the first thing I told him, when I was standing in front of him.  
–So you already found out. I can't believe he told you. – Kai raised his eyes and watched me straight into my eyes.  
–He didn't tell me, he told it to a patient that… my point is… he cheated on you?  
–Yes, he cheated on me. And with my so-called best friend. – a sad smile appeared on his face.  
–And what does that make me? Your revenge? – now I was pissed.  
–No Ray, the moment I walked into my room and saw them together, they both stopped existing for me.  
–Yeah, how convenient! You forgot you had a husband, and you felt free to fu… ejem… to seduce who you wanted. – I clenched my fists.  
–Ray, really is not how you picture it. My love for Miguel died the moment I saw him with someone I used to call my brother. You weren't revenge. What happened between us was real. I really do love you. Still do. For me Miguel is a Stranger now. – he tried to approach me but I backed off the same steps.  
–And that's why you're still together in your mansion? If you're really not interested in him, don't you think you would have already divorced him? – Kai looked at me with a raised eyebrow. –No, that's not what I meant to say. Don't misunderstand me, I'm not telling you to do it but… Ah, never mind! – I turned around to leave, but Kai grabbed my arm.  
–It's not that simple. – Say what?! –Even if I wanted, I can't forget all these years, I can't just undo all that has happened. And… –  
–Kai… I'm not interested. Do with your life what you want, just leave me alone, ok? – I set myself free and walked away.  
–Ray, you came looking for me. –  
–I just wanted to know if it was true. That's all. Good-bye Kai. – I walked away from him in a hurry.

* * *

I hope you like it. Please be patient with me I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible.


End file.
